


What he's seen.

by Gothgirl35023



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Gayness, Gryffindor, He likes it rough, He's like eleven., Hiding, M/M, Oliver is a bottom, Quidditch, Slytherin, Technical underage Harry.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothgirl35023/pseuds/Gothgirl35023
Summary: Harry waits for Wood in the Gryffindor locker room, only to hear a noise and hide. What he sees is enough to stun him.





	

Oliver told Harry he wanted to meet and discuss some of the wrong things that gone wrong in the Quidditch match that lost them to Slytherin. Again.. Wood had spent a great deal after the match, screaming and yelling as Fred and George stood behind him, mocking their Captain. Naturally, Harry was told by Fred and George that Wood did this a lot. Lectured over what he believed was wrong, even if he had been the one to cause the problem. So, Harry sat on the bench in the Gryffindor locker room, among the robes and brooms. Kicking his legs idly. Waiting.

A noise caught his attention. It sounded like whispers, a laugh. Harry's cheeks went a little pink. The last time he had walked in unannounced, he had seen Katie Bell snogging some random Ravenclaw girl. Harry hopped up to his feet and back tracked a bit, moving until he was hiding in one of the smaller closets, the door opened only a creak, small enough he could fit in and not be seen. The door to the locker room swung open.

Harry peeked out, trying not to breathe to loudly. To his surprise, he saw Oliver Wood walking in, pushed in by someone with inky black hair and a taller form. To his stunned surprise, it w as Marcus Flint! The Slytherin team's captain. He had to clap a hand over his mouth to contain his stunned gasp as Flint grabbed Oliver by the front of the robes and shoved him backwards against the wall, pressing what looked like a bruising kiss on the Gryffindor's mouth. "Uhmm.." Oliver didn't even fight back. It looked like he was ENJOYING the kiss as he leaned up on his toes to return it.

Harry wasn't.. well, he had seen something of gay men. On a walk in London with Aunt Petunia, who didn't care leave him at home, one rare time Dudley was at a friend's home, Harry was carrying a few boxes for her when he caught sight of a person. Two people, both men. The two men were kissing. Holding hands and kissing out in the open. At age seven, Harry was.. confused and asked his aunt what it meant. Instead of lashing out at him, Petunia had made a surprised sound and didn't truly have an answer. All she squeaked out was 'Gay men!' and rushed him about. Harry didn't think much after that. And now, right in front of him was a sight to behold, honestly.

Marcus was still kissing Oliver. And Oliver was certainly not shoving him away. Instead, Oliver wrapped both of his long arms around Marcus' neck, leaning up on his toes to reach the taller student. Flint broke the kiss and pushed him further against the wall, both of his large hands pushing on the smaller teen's hips. "I saw you." He stated flatly, Harry's own eyes widening at the anger in the other raven's voice.

And Oliver just leaned back and grinned. Harry saw him grinning.. "Saw me what, Flint. What did I do?" Something in Oliver's accent made Flint growl softly. Harry was close enough to see it. Those bared teeth. Flint growled again, tightening his grip on his hips. "Saw you, flirting with Higgs. Fuckin' Higgs, you little shit." Higgs. The Slytherin's seeker. Tall and blonde.. Oliver and Higgs? Oliver and Flint had him confused enough! Harry kept quiet.

Oliver smirked lazily. Both of his long arms remained wrapped around his rival's neck, fingers knotting into the short hair at the base of his neck. "So, he's good at snogging. Jealous?" He clicked his tongue against his teeth, dark eyes hazy and almost lazy in amusement. Flint bared his teeth at the other teen, angrily. Glaring down at him. He nearly put his fist through the wall. Little fuck.. "So, you've been kissing him. Let me guess what else.."

"I fucked him." Harry's eyes widened at the words that just tossed themselves so casually from his mouth like discussing breakfast. Oliver continued, as if the rage in Flint's eyes didn't even phase him. "I bent over and let him fuck me up against the wall, during detention.." A little moan escaped Oliver. "Hmmm.. I let him put his hands all over.. down my pants.."

Harry saw Oliver roll himself upward a little, hips pushing against Flint's, leaving the Slytherin to let out a little groan and growl. His face shoved up into Oliver's neck, large teeth beginning their way to leaving fresh, dark bruises all over tanned skin. "Uhnn.." Oliver's fingers knotted back into Marcus' hair as he was practically humped against the wall, molested.

Harry swallowed thickly, placing a hand over his mouth to keep himself from making a noise. He wanted to say something, jump out and tell Flint to leave Oliver alone. Oliver didn't seem to be in any pain at all! If anything, he really was enjoying the rough treatment. Marcus' pulled his head from Wood's neck and licked his lips, staring down at the teen's flushed cheeks. "Get on yer knees." He ordered.

The youngest of all three of them shivered. Harry couldn't help, but shiver. The dark, dominant force in the Slytherin's voice. Like Harry couldn't believe it.. He was bossing Oliver around like that.. Oliver went without question, dropping down on his knees. His hands moved and yanked at Flint's belt, undoing it and pulling it free. All the while, Marcus smirked down at him, a hand running over Oliver's shoulder. "C'mon.. you wanna be a little slut, use that mouth on me.."

This time, Harry had to bite his palm to keep from gasping. Still from his angle, he saw Oliver dip a hand into Flint's pants and pull out his cock. Bloody hell, it was huge.. nearly full hard and precum dripping from the lick head. Aside from his own, Harry had never actually seen another man's... well. Oliver licked his lips, glancing up at his rival. Marcus dug his fingers into the back of his head. "It's not gonna suck itself, Wood. Get to it."

Oliver smirked himself, leaning forward now. His mouth wrapped around the head, instantly and Marcus groaned, his eyes squeezing shut for a moment as Oliver sucked on the cockhead. "C'mon, then.. you know.. fuck, you can do better then that.." Harry resisted the urge to mewl like a kitten, squeezing his legs together himself. Holy.. Bloody hell, he felt himself growing hard as a rock.. he didn't.. what was going on..

Still, he couldn't look away as Oliver sucked his rival, his hand fisting what wasn't in his mouth as he sucked, taking more and more in. All the while, Marcus had opened his eyes, gripped his soft hair and spoke to him, all dirty, nasty things.. "Fucking whore.. that's right.. you're only good for sucking cock.." He thrust his hips upward and groaned loudly as Oliver gagged around his thick length. "That's it.. bet you want me to fuck you with it.."

"Mm.. I do.. please.." Oliver was begging, pulling off of his cock. He never begged.. never, that Harry heard him.. Slipping the wet cock out of his mouth, his hand still firmly wrapped around it. "C'mon, Marcus.. put it inside of me.. I wanna feel your cum when I'm walking to class.. dripping out of me.." He looked up the raven, licking his lips again.

Marcus smirked. With one hand, he shoved Oliver backwards. His knees unwrapped and Oliver fell on his ass, still looking up. "Not today.. the only treat you're getting is on your face, Wood.." He gripped himself now, stroking up and down, moaning quietly. Oliver did lean forward a bit, darting his tongue out to lick at the thick head. "Give it to me.. c'mon, Flint..."

Harry bit his knuckle, uttering a quiet gasp as Marcus came, watching the white liquid fall from his cock and land on Oliver's mouth, some on his tongue and all over his cheeks. Like painting a picture.. "Now," Flint grinned wickedly, watching the little pink tongue dart for the last few bits of cum. "Clean it all up.." Like a greedy kitten, Oliver obeyed and hurriedly licked him again. With the hand in his hair, making sure his cock was nice and clean, before tucking him back inside.

Oliver groaned himself as he was hauled up by his robes and forced back against the wall once more, mouth opening for the tongue to be shoved straight down his throat. His hands gripped at Marcus as he tasted him.. "Marcus.. stop.. I hate you.." Now, his voice was weaker. All that cocky attitude gone.

"No, you don't.." Marcus dropped a softer kiss on his lips, his large hands gripping Oliver's ass. Squeezing. "Told you.. you get a reward if you beat me. Didn't beat me today.." Another kiss, Oliver's grip only loosening a little. "Bastard.." Together, the two of them cleaned up and left the locker room. Only then did Harry realize he had.. cum.. in his pants.. he whimpered.

**Author's Note:**

> None of you can judge me. Oliver Wood was Flint's bitch.. no one tell me different! As for poor Harry.. well, when he realizes his true attraction to Draco, he'll be alright.


End file.
